


Tilted Axis

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-CoS, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa, this will go in all sorts of directions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: If Edward and Alphonse thought they were home free, they still hadn't learned everything came at a price and they had something to pay. However, to obtain freedom, must it be lost first? Post-CoS.





	1. Tilted Axis

**Author's Note:**

> Woooow, it's been years since I've written for FMA, but I am still a slut for post-CoS fics. This is no surprise. I hope that this time I can stick with this story. It's been my brainchild for around 10 years. I won't spoil anything, but just so we are clear, I love pain, angst, and adventure. And romance. Lots and lots of that. This takes place 6 years after CoS and that is the only hint I’m giving away. I love messing with canon and well…I’m still peeved at FMA 03 for its ending so I do that thing, you know the one. I hope you guys enjoy! Thank you ruinsofxerxes for the encouragement!! 
> 
> Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I just use her characters as barbie dolls to play with and write stories about them.

_Earth turns on a_ **tilted axis** _just doing the best it can._

_-Hohenheim of Light_

**Part 1: Tilted Axis**

The ringing of the telephone cut through the ruckus in the kitchen, halting conversations and laughter and the use of kitchen appliances. To interrupt the preparation of the crust for an apple pie was criminal, but any call was urgent and needed an answer else the chance of paying customers would slip by, and Winry considered every customer to be valuable. Abandoning the dough and wiping her greasy hands on a towel, she made her way to the telephone that was begging to get picked up, almost anticipating a booming voice calling from the other side to complement how loud the ringing sounded in her ears.

Her professional greeting met a voice filled with composure, the direct opposite of her expectations and a person who did not require her automail services. To say that she was thrilled would have been too kind, but she always tried her best to give the man that spoke to her as much respect as possible. He was a good man, after all.

“To what do I owe the surprise, General?”

Although her question showed her curiosity, they spoke often, keeping in touch and exchanging news every now and then. She felt that he did it as a favor to mask his guilt, which she frankly couldn’t blame him for; yet she wondered if it would be easier for him to cope and even get over his guilt if they didn’t communicate. Still, whether she was fully aware of it or not, it helped him in that very concern, more than she could hear beyond the voice on the receiving end of the line. She had come to accept him in her life and she admitted his involvement made her losses easier to bare. Still, she couldn’t help giving him a formal front, at least to respect his rank, the very position he had worked so hard to obtain and fought so hard to keep. She knew he appreciated any form of respect she had for him and was enough for him to accept since he knew he didn’t deserve even an ounce from her. Their mutual sorrows, however, helped them bond, even if they were unspoken and went without discussion years after their occurrences.

“How fast can you get to Central? I have an automail recipient who could use a good mechanic. I told him you’re the best there is.”

“Does he need to be fitted with new limbs or would maintenance suffice?”

It wasn’t unusual for Roy to recommend her to people these days. In fact, after Central had been attacked by mysterious flying machines, every referral that had been brought to her attention came with similar messages, such as _“I heard you’re the best mechanic!”_ and _“’s it true you make the best automail?”_ Although his reasons were obvious, Winry tried not to think about the origins of his praise. It was bittersweet to be complimented of her skill while simultaneously being reminded of who said it in the first place. Nonetheless, Winry took great pride in her work and being told she was the best boosted her confidence to continue in acquiring knowledge and polishing her talent.

“He’s already got a decent arm and leg, but it wouldn’t hurt to bring spares, in case you believe he’d need replacements.”

As if it were that easy to simply replace automail prostheses that a former mechanic made for new ones. She would have to examine this person in order to determine whether or not he needed new limbs and that would require the use of a clinic or hospital if she were to travel. Ideally, the patient would come to her home and check-ups and operations would be done in her shop, but this referral wasn’t coming to the country side, which meant he wasn’t in the position to move around much.

“A couple of days, maybe even one if I get on a train right now,” she answered. “Is there an examination room at headquarters that I can use?”

“We’ll clear one out for you.”

She half-expected him to continue with the phone call, but Roy Mustang always got to the point and wasted no time on useless chit-chat. If she didn’t know any better, she would say he was a cold man who didn’t know how to cut loose, but after years of knowing him, she was aware he treated everyone the same, even his best friend, the late Brigadier General Hughes. No…there was a certain kind of tone he used with her and it wasn’t so much as emotionless as it was pensive, or maybe even sweet by his standards. Hearing the line go dead after his simple goodbye didn’t particularly phase her, but it did leave her with the chance to imagine who this new patient was that needed such urgent care, and from her of all people.

When she stepped back into the kitchen, she noticed the dough she had been working on was missing, but her grandmother informed her she’d placed it in the refrigerator to keep it cold. Even though Pinako didn’t do much baking, she had been observant of her granddaughter’s steps in preparing pastries and knew enough to help her.

“A customer is waiting for me in Central for an emergency consultation.” She quickly put the unused pans in their place before clearing up the table of ingredients and mischievous flour.

“Get to it, kid. I’ll get this place cleaned up,” Pinako said as she pushed Winry towards the kitchen door to focus on more important matters than the messy kitchen.

“I’ll be back in a few days.”

* * *

How long had it been since she went to Central? A year, perhaps? That time she stopped at the train station on her way to North City didn’t really count since she had to switch trains, but she had gone to visit Sheska and the Hughes family. Elysia was a growing girl and her mother, Gracia, was doing what she could to raise her on her own. Winry still took her role as her big sister seriously, though, and called them every so often to keep in touch. She and Sheska exchanged letters more often than phone calls, mostly because the commanding officers kept Sheska busy with their requests for her to reproduce missing books—Central Command hadn’t been able to recover from that fire all those years before. Winry’s schedule was also hectic, to say the least. Pulling all-nighters every so often and sleeping through the day, or working all day and sleeping at ungodly hours of the night took a toll on her, giving her limited time to call more than one person at a time unless it was a customer.

Business in the east and south kept her preoccupied, something she was grateful for since her career brought her genuine joy and she was exposed to more cases and opportunities. She was developing a reputation for herself and now, even military personnel who could afford to consult with an automail engineer stationed in Central preferred to seek her out for her services. She’d come a long way, but it was then and there that she realized her hard work had been paying off. She hadn’t given herself much credit and was actually becoming a bit modest when it came to compliments, but with the increased praises and validation, she glowed.

She wondered how this new patient lost his limbs, and for that matter, what limbs he lost in the first place. Common cases were mining accidents, explosions, and amputations from diabetes, which is what Winry was guessing, but that was the purpose of the assessment. Each case required different care even if they all dealt with getting an attached metal prosthetic in the end. Unusual cases were rare to come by, although when she did have a customer whose motive for having a missing arm or leg was unfamiliar, she acted just as professionally as she would with any other customer. The only time she could remember when she wasn’t as composed as she was now that she was more experienced and mature was when _he_ needed automail.

The shock of seeing her best friend covered in blood, missing extremities, and stubbornly asking for prostheses hadn’t worn down and she doubted that even after all these years, even after his absence, she wouldn’t be able to fully recover. It was one of those moments in her life she filed away as ‘traumas’ and she could never forget, just as his pocket watch had an engraved date. It would only make sense that after a decade and a half, she would have surpassed it, but there were things that never went away. It was something she didn’t like to discuss, even if she and her grandmother had touched on the subject at times. The memory of him and his brother would never really fade, and Winry’s refusal to let them die through her short discussions with Pinako showed that even if there was little hope for their return, she still hoped they were doing well wherever they were. Without her there, he wouldn’t have access to maintenance or replacements, which meant he had to commit to taking care of his prostheses if he wanted them to last them, well, his entire life.

* * *

Being greeted by Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong was a standard now. When Winry visited Central, Roy made it a point to have her escorted. Maybe it had to do with her relations to military personnel, or maybe it was because he just wanted to make up for what he did with anything he could think of, but regardless, she couldn’t deny that it felt nice to have someone waiting for her. After doing the waiting in her younger years, it felt like the universe was finally repaying her efforts.

The car ride to Central Command was lively with chatter, but the Lieutenant Colonel had a lot to say and his descriptive vocabulary required time for him to express and for Winry to take in. He had been stationed in Liore for some time, and she had letters of her friend, Rose, telling her about the progress the city in the east was going through thanks to the efforts of the military and the people. However, hearing it from the energetic man sitting across from her made it all the more real. It was funny how progress took years, but it was reaching its peak in multiple areas in the country, particularly the eastern area.

After the earthquakes in the last attack had claimed many of the city’s buildings and infrastructure, Central had gone through its own upgrade, and headquarters was no exception. It felt new every time she came there, an unknown place waiting to be discovered. The renewal of the design had come with an awakening from the country; it was as if that attack from so many years ago that devastated the city had given them a wake-up call to improve in many areas, not just reconstruction. The inside of the building had taken on a more elegant design as well, seeing the contrast between the dark tiled floors and the white walls that stretched on in the hallways. Winry’s memories brought her back to a time when she and Sheska investigated Brigadier General Hughes’s death, back to a time when the building looked completely different from the one she currently walked in. Everyone was embracing change, even the military.

Her escort entertained her with conversation until he led her to a door that led into an examination room. The tall black door and shiny, golden doorknob stared back at her, but formalities were important to her, even if she was being expected by the people behind the door. After knocking on the smooth surface, she received the okay to enter, but once she fully opened the door to head inside, she could have sworn the world turned upside down for her then.

The light in the room assaulted her eyes, but later she would come to realize she was lightheaded. The air in the room felt heavier, but it wasn’t something that was necessarily a negative thing; in fact, she would be alright with drowning in its thickness. The tears that welled up in her eyes were hot and spontaneous, as if a faucet had been broken and she would have a hard time controlling herself, but she could care less about looking like a mess at that point. If the General had told her that her patient was an old friend, she wouldn’t have believed him. Maybe…that was why his call was vague. She lost the feeling of the strap that was attached to her suitcase; it fell to the ground with a loud ‘THUD’ beside her feet, in a similar way that her balance was trying to imitate. There was no way this was _real_ …

Staring back at her, with ridiculously goofy smirks on their faces and bright eyes that could pierce through any surface, including her heart, were the two people in this world she’d never thought she’d see again.

Those damn brothers would never understand, would they?

Her calculated steps led her to run—frantically, with no grace, and desperately, she was sure—into the waiting arms of her childhood friends, the two who had no way of returning to her after that destructive, fateful day six years earlier. From excitement, she lunged at them and brought them down with her, their backs undoubtedly connecting with the cool tiles of the polished floor. At that point, nothing else mattered. She rested her forehead on their shoulders while each of her hands held on to the back of their heads, clutching tightly to the golden strands of hair she was always fascinated with. She would apologize for her force later, but for the moment, she had to know that they were real because her mind could be cruel with her and liked to play mind games every so often. Imagining them sometimes broke her. Nightmares weren’t much kinder, either. She heard them struggle underneath her, and even though she refused to let them go, she loosened her grip on them. She feared that if she let go, they would disappear into thin air.

“I thought I told you to call me when you needed maintenance.” She tried to make her tone sound teasing, even intimidating, but all she could muster were choked up tears that kept getting caught in her throat.

“We would have lost the element of surprise,” Ed laughed, a genuine, teasing chuckle she could only remember as his and only his.

Nothing else registered, not Roy’s voice or the next movements made towards them, but she knew she was back on her feet with Ed and Al, and she knew that after holding them tightly for a while, this wasn’t a sick joke or a dream fabricated by the part of her mind that loved to mess with her.

“Please tell me…you’re here to stay…” She didn’t want to sound like she was begging, but as her immediate reaction, there was nothing else she could do to mask her hope.

“Yeah, we’re here to stay,” Al answered, ruffling her hair gently. His voice was deeper, almost sultry, and very different from his brother’s. It always has been, but now he was a mature young man, even taller than her and she couldn’t believe this was the same boy she knew growing up.

“And…I actually do need some maintenance,” Ed added, his voice above a whisper along Winry’s ear. Of course, he did. It had been six years and given his track record, he wasn’t the greatest at keeping his prostheses in check.

“Just maintenance, or new installments?” Winry’s tears dried and her joy was replaced with irritation, reaching for something heavy in her coat pocket with the hand she had used to hold onto Ed.

“Give me some credit! I can still move them and they’re in one piece, I promise!” Covering his head, Ed anticipated the collision of a silver wrench with his forehead.

“Better be, for your sake.” Instead of throwing her favorite tool at his skull, she threw her arms around him to give him a proper hug. Even though her threat remained, her feelings of joy overshadowed any frustration, if only for that one moment.


	2. Trial and Errors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This piece is filled with dialogue, just FYI. I’m trying not to do as much exposition in my writing and I want to show you guys what’s going on rather than just telling you with a lengthy paragraph. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: FullMetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa. I just use her characters as barbie dolls to play with and write stories about them.

_“You might feel like_ **a prisoner of circumstance** _, but you are forgetting you have the jailer’s keys.”_

_-Ms. Moem_

**Part 2: Trial and Errors**

_“You know what I’ve realized?” Ed asked. He and Al had been staying in a hotel room, the location deep within the heart of Berlin, Germany. “It was foolish of us to have kept so much from Winry.”_

_Al rolled onto his side to face his brother, making the bed he laid on creak with his movements. “You’re just_ now _figuring that out, Brother?”_

_“Do_ you _think it would have been a good idea to tell her about all the dangerous shit we did?” Ed countered._

_“Not entirely, but she’s smart, Ed. We probably made her feel like we couldn’t depend on her for support,” Al pointed out._

_“I just didn’t want for her to worry about us,” Ed sighed, pushing back the hair from his face with his metal hand, feeling how a couple of strands got stuck in a crease. He winced when he pulled it back with enough force to take a couple with him._

_“It was also for her own safety,” Al added with a sigh. “She was already getting too involved for her own good.”_

_“So much so that Envy had her appearance down,” Ed muttered._

_“I wonder how he found out she had a crush on you,” Al mused, a mischievous grin plastered on his face._

_“I recall Envy-as-Winry saying you were the one she’d always loved,” Ed argued._

_“Which wasn’t true. It made you freeze, Brother. Admit you felt something for her,” Al teased._

_“What good would it do if I did, Al?” Ed asked, looking out the window and gazing at the moon overhead._

_“It would probably help you to let it go in a way,” Al suggested. “I know you feel guilty for leaving her behind.” He waited for his brother to deny his suspicion but received no answer in its place._

_“I didn’t even get to thank her in person,” Ed said absentmindedly._

_“I’m sure she knows you were always grateful.” Al sat up and gave his brother a soft smile. “If we’d ever get to go back, would you still keep her in the dark about issues?”_

_Ed thought about it for a while, withholding an answer from Al until he’d weighed out the pros and cons of doing so. “I wouldn’t. She would deserve to know what was going on….”_

_“So then you would tell her we’re out searching for a bomb?” Al inquired as he raised an eyebrow._

_“I mean…that gearhead would probably want to help us find it to take it apart and see what makes it tick, disregarding how dangerous of a weapon it is,” Ed offered, remembering the way Winry would get excited over anything related to machines and mechanics. “She’d probably figure out how to deactivate it in seconds.”_

_“I don’t doubt it. She built your automail at age eleven… She’s a mechanical genius.” Al stretched out and brought his pillow closer to his head. After a few minutes, Al suspected Ed had passed out, but he knew he was a light sleeper and even struggled to find sleep at times. The precaution they always had to take when it came to bomb hunting was probably catching up to him and made him restless. “I wouldn’t keep her and Granny at a distance anymore,” Al mentioned after a while. “They were our family.”_

_“I wonder how far family members can get without severing ties,” Ed answered, undoing his hair tie and loosening his ponytail._

_“Not sure, but I think crossing dimensions probably fits the fill,” Al snorted._

_Ed joined in on the laughter because he had a point. “I’d give anything to visit them.”_

_“Me, too…I miss them,” Al sighed._

* * *

 

Tools clanked against one another in Winry’s box as she searched for something Edward couldn’t figure out, but after years of working in the profession, he more than trusted her to know what she was doing. Lying on his stomach, he allowed himself to relax while his mechanic fixed up his arm. It had been so long since he had any maintenance done…. He had tried and even Al had done his best at helping him oil his metal prostheses, but their efforts would never be as precise as the ones performed by Winry’s skilled hands. Earth was far behind in that sort of technology, which was a shame. Now back in Amestris, the dream was real and here he was again with this genius of a woman that had never ceased to amaze him. Earth would have really benefited from someone so intelligent.

Edward had stalled the subject for as long as he could, but Winry was perceptive and knew that the Elric brothers wouldn’t go five minutes without getting themselves into trouble. It was stupid to try and hide things from her. However, he could not tell her everything the second they reunited. Such a wonderful moment couldn’t get ruined by the news he and Alphonse had received. There were tears of joy and lots of embraces, but no words of a trial until later. He waited until he and Winry were alone so he could explain. The confusion in her tone was justified, but he wished he’d been as ignorant as her when he got the news from Roy.

“A trial?”

“Yeah…it was a surprise for me as well,” Ed finally answered, gulping in order to help clear his throat to continue speaking. “At first, I thought it was because of all the destruction that went on when the gate was opened, but it turns out the military doesn’t forget about its deserters.”

“They still have that on record?” Winry’s voice was low, quivering as she spoke.

“They’re really good about keeping track, apparently,” Ed said with a roll of his eyes.

“But that was eight years ago, Ed.” Although Ed’s arm was artificial, he could feel the way Winry used her screwdriver to tighten up the screws on his shoulder. She was still concentrated on her craft despite the information he was telling her.

“I could have come back twenty years from now and they would have still remembered. It’s a crime against the military to leave without permission, especially since I was a dog,” Ed explained.

Another clank resonated in the room, this time more deliberate and rougher, when Winry set her tools down. “You didn’t leave by choice!”

“I know that.” Ed met her gaze, fiery gold against piercing cobalt. He didn’t want for her to get upset, but he doubted he could calm her down with one look alone. He moved his metal hand, flexing the fingers to regain feeling and prompted her to take it. When she placed her gloved hand in his, he held onto it tightly, reassuring her with his grasp that he would be alright.

“It’s unfair, you know?”

Nodding, Ed let out a humorless chuckle. “What kind of equivalent exchange, right? I worked under the military for years, and now that I come back, I get court-martialed.”

Winry squeezed his hand. “I’m surprised you’re not locked up in a cell.”

“General Mustang took care of that one.” With a raise of an eyebrow, Winry prompted Ed to continue. “He didn’t go into a lot of the details on how he did it, but he said he reminded them of my loyalty before the Philosopher’s Stone was created in Liore.”

“Will he also help you with this issue?” After all, it was the General who tracked down Ed and Al all the way to Resembool and scolded them for not asking him for help.

“Yeah, he and his team are witnesses…. If we are able to convince the council and senior staff, then I can count on a shorter sentence.”

Ed saw Winry’s face light up, gasping as she realized something. “I can testify, too! And Sheska! We were both there, too!” She let go of Ed’s hand then before she reached for one of her wrenches. Edward observed her out of the corner of his eye, beginning to sweat. “We aren’t letting you go down without a fight.”

“Are you planning to hit everyone with that thing until they let me go?” His solemn expression became nervous at the sight of the metal tool.

“If needed, then yes,” Winry answered simply. “But first, I need to finish with your automail.”

* * *

 

Food and refreshments decorated the table in the conference room that had been spared as requested by General Mustang. Edward had no clue how he did it, but it seemed that his commanding officer was moving the world around to help him as much as he could. He knew it wasn’t like him and all these favors would make Edward owe him for life, but he couldn’t question his motives at the moment. There was no time to waste in arguments, only strategies. There was no telling what the government would do to Edward, but from what he gathered leniency wasn’t in the military’s vocabulary when it came to judging its soldiers. The only reasonable explanation he could think of that the military was even allowing him to walk free and stay in that room was because Roy had that much authority. Being a General had its perks.

“You should eat something, Brother.” Al’s soft voice broke Ed out of his train of thought and into the present.

“I’m not that hungry right now… I’m thinking of what it is I’ll say in that court room.”

“How can you expect to concentrate if you don’t have food in your stomach?” Al raised an eyebrow. “I know it won’t fix the problem, but you can at least think while you eat.”

“Who’s the older brother again?” Winry asked with a smirk. She set a plate of food in front of Ed and returned the glare he gave her.

“Very funny. I’ve grown in the past years, you know!” Ed picked up a carrot from his plate and bit it angrily.

“You’re not kidding on that one. I did maintenance, but I need to make adjustments to your arm and leg since you’re off balance,” Winry mused. “I might as well fit you with new models.”

Ed swallowed as he listened. “Are they as light as the ones I have now?”

“They should be. I’ve been experimenting with new alloys and metals to take strain off the body.” She swirled a piece of food in cream as she explained.

“Maybe that’s why you got taller, Brother!” Al seemed to be excited for him, his sincerity never failing to bring a smile to Ed’s face. However, he couldn’t help feeling he was also picking on him for his height and he couldn’t keep his genuine composure for too long.

“Hey now, I’ve been growing since before I got the lighter models.” He took another bite of food, but this time something clicked. “Come to think of it, you’re probably right.”

“Of course, he’s right. I started developing a lighter model around the time—” Winry cut herself short and Edward wanted to believe his ears deceived him when he heard her breath hitch. She gulped after a moment to collect herself. “By the time you came back, I had been using the lighter models already.”

She didn’t have to say what she omitted and Ed wouldn’t ask her to continue. He knew her memories went to the time he crossed over to the other side of the gate, so it made sense that she would have been working on something better. Maybe she had him in mind for it, but he wasn’t her only customer and she wasn’t the type of person to stop working just because a friend left her side.

“I see,” he nodded, acknowledging her explanation. “Thank you, Winry.”

Were his eyes playing with him as well or was that a blush on her face he saw? Winry was talented enough to receive praises from left and right. Gratitude from his part shouldn’t have been such a big deal to her, but he could have been wrong.

“I’m glad it’s helped you all this time. I was afraid…your recklessness would outlast the automail’s durability.”

She was lucky Ed’s mouth was full with food or else he would have definitely said something he would regret later. However, her smug smile showed him she’d struck a nerve and she knew it, and there was nothing he could do about it because she was right. Still, he couldn’t stay like that and let her win.

“I’m not _that_ irresponsible. I took care of it for three years before I needed a new arm, remember?”

“And it would have lasted longer if it _hadn’t_ been destroyed in the _first_ place,” Winry countered.

Ed heard Al sigh beside them. “You two need to get a room…”

“Shut up, Al!” Ed and Winry said in unison.

“Alright, settle down you two!” Roy slamming folders onto the table brought their attention to him. “I could hear you down the hall. You’re in a military command center, not a market place.”

“Might as well be with the commotion the higher-ups are doing over one stray soldier,” Ed muttered.

“And they will continue to do so if you don’t behave,” Roy advised. Sighing, he took a seat in front of the trio, flipping through pages of the top folder on his pile of files. “It’s a big deal because more than seven thousand soldiers were killed in the Liore incident and then you two ran off right after. Tell me how that doesn’t look suspicious to them.”

The indignation in Edward’s expression reflected his disapproval of the accusation. “But you know what hap—”

“Yes, I know, damn it, but I’m not the one who’s going to judge you!” The commanding officer rubbed his face wearily before sighing in exasperation. “I did what I could at the time to defend you and I am doing the same now, but the senior officers are seeking retribution whether it’s justifiable or not. And right now, FullMetal, the scale isn’t tipping much in your favor.”

“So what you’re saying is I’ll get screwed over no matter what? That’s great! Thanks for the help!” As he crossed his arms, he looked away with annoyance. He felt his temple pulse and he cursed to himself in hopes of not getting a headache. By the looks of the situation, though, it wasn’t likely his head would cooperate.

“You idiot, you’re not seeing the point. Parliament is going to get involved as well and they’ll have every reason to back you up once we present the testimonies of the witnesses,” Roy reasoned. “Last time you were here, you protected the city and took down the person in charge of the flying machines. They know that was you.”

“You actually gave me credit for that?” Ed’s skepticism rose in his tone.

“Was _I_ the one flying that contraption? I was in a hot air balloon, Edward.”

That got a chuckle out of the younger alchemist. “Alright, fine. I’ll trust you…for now.”

“Fine by me. We want for your sentence to be as short as possible. I doubt you came back to go to prison right away,” Roy said, his voice returning to his serious, authoritative tone.

“How long do you think they’ll give me?” Ed asked.

“Hold on! Is there a possibility that perhaps he _won’t_ go to prison?” Winry didn’t mean to interrupt and she was well aware that it was imprudent to give her opinion in a matter that was beyond her knowledge. However, Edward knew her too well. She wouldn’t just sit by and let him sink.

“He deserted the military,” Roy pointed out. “But…we are counting on everyone’s versions of the story. Unless both the military and parliamentary body allow for a deal in exchange of prison time, we’re looking at many years, if not a life sentence.”

Once the words left the General’s mouth, Ed realized a loophole.

“What did you say?” Al asked. Ed turned to look at his brother, recognizing he, too, had come to the same conclusion as him.

Roy raised an eyebrow in question. “I don’t want to get your hopes up on the possibility of a deal. What we have to do right now is come up with a credible story to present to the court.”

“Then I suggest we confess about what really happened,” Ed answered.

“You would have _a lot_ of explaining to do,” Roy refuted. “That would entail a second court martial for just attempting human transmutation. You don’t want to make it worse.”

“I’m already getting court martialed,” Ed pointed out. “I know that means that by talking about it, I’m dragging you and your team with me for just knowing about it. I’ll take full blame. You knew nothing about it.”

“Think about it, General. The Fürher was a homunculus. He was part of the conspiracy to create a Philosopher’s Stone. Your team and you are key witnesses to all of that,” Alphonse argued. “It would help clear so much—”

“I don’t think you two heard me when I said the military will punish you whether it is or isn’t justifiable,” Roy pointed out. “I’m not scared for myself. I’m concerned about the both of you. Alphonse, you would be facing prison time as well.”

“If my brother’s going down, then I’m going with him,” Al answered. “I participated in the transmutation, too.”

“I don’t want you to go to prison, though,” Ed said, avoiding Al’s gaze and opting to look at the folders under Roy’s hands. If he looked at him, Al would convince him with his fervent stare. His eyes were just as full of fire as his own, if not more.

“You didn’t perform the taboo on your own.”

“It’s very noble of the both of you to look out for each other, but this isn’t bringing us closer to a plan.” Roy spread out the folders and Ed was finally able to read some of their labels. “If you want to bargain with them, then we need a strong argument. What do we have to work with?”

The folder with the heading ‘State Alchemist Exam’ caught Ed’s attention and gave him an idea. “General, I’m risking sounding vain, but how valuable am I to the state?”

* * *

 

The time it took to wait for the witnesses to come out to Central was used to develop a plan for Ed’s trial. General Mustang and Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong would present his case. Winry and Sheska, along with Al and Roy’s team, would be part of the group that would provide evidence for why Edward was forced to desert the military. In addition, Rose, Sig, the Tringham brothers, Captain Ross, and Second Lieutenant Brosh had also agreed to speak, seeing as how they all met with Ed during that crucial time. After reviewing his files, something became apparent to Ed. One of the officers that was practically throwing him in jail was Major General Hakuro, but the young alchemist knew how to play that card, too.

He had seen a sea of blue uniforms before, but the air in the court room could drown him from the intensity in which cold eyes stared at him. General Mustang hadn’t been kidding when he said the senior officers wanted his head as a trophy. They were all vultures preying on fresh meat. The feast wouldn’t last for long and Ed hoped they could all stomach something rotten.

When the trial began, the senior staff went for Ed’s throat immediately, accusing him of genocide, calling him a traitor, yelling how dishonorable he was. If he didn’t despise the military so much, their comments might have fazed him. He didn’t give a damn about their opinions or their ‘honor’. He had never set out to make a name for himself with the military, although it had been a bonus. All he wanted was to get his brother’s body back, but they didn’t know that.

General Hakuro was quick to mention how badly he made him look, seeing as how he vouched for him to take the exam at the age of twelve. “I should have known you’d be troublesome. We should have never let you in the military in the first place!”

“With all due respect, sir, your words are exaggerated. Edward Elric completed his duties and followed orders until this unfortunate incident with Liore, which _forced_ him to retreat.” Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong, ever eloquent and composed, countered the General’s insults. “And need I remind you that you are alive because of his involvement on the train all those years ago.”

“I repaid the favor by giving him permission to take the exam. But don’t confuse one thing for another. My life was just one. We’re talking about _seven thousand_ men missing.” General Hakuro was adamant, the stubborn officer refusing to see reason. What could they expect from someone so arrogant?

“Edward was under orders to investigate Liore and hunt down Scar, the person responsible for the annihilation of so many soldiers.”

“Yet Scar was never found.” Hakuro’s stone-cold stare never strayed from Armstrong’s.

“He used himself as a component. It is the only explanation why he went missing along with the soldiers.”

General Mustang stepped to the front. “I have a letter written by Edward addressed to me, describing what he had seen in Liore. The council can use this as proof that he never planned to hurt the military.” He brought the documents to the body of suited men that sat across from them.

“You’re arguing that he had no intentions of using the men for the stone. Then, why did he flee afterwards? That is what a suspicious soldier does when he is guilty of a crime.” The logic General Hakuro used may have been reasonable to him, but the only thought in Ed’s mind was beating the shit out of him.

“Because Edward’s younger brother, Alphonse, was turned into the Philosopher’s Stone.” The Lieutenant Colonel’s words caused the room to gasp collectively, afterwards creating a rumble of murmurs amongst the soldiers present. Even General Hakuro had no comeback for such a bold statement.

The council spoke amongst themselves, Parliament against Military, taking their time to come to a decision. How difficult was it to think of something to do? Wasn’t it obvious to them the next action to take? Although Ed remained with a poker face, his body silently suffered from an anxious storm. His chest tightened, his left hand began to sweat, and suddenly his throat was as dry as the desert he and Al had crossed to get to Liore all those years before.

Finally, the council faced forward and Lieutenant General Grumman spoke. “We call to the stand Alphonse Elric to testify.”

Edward wasn’t nervous for himself. He was in a panic because his little brother, no matter how tall or old he was, would go up by himself to testify in front of a court. He was confident in Alphonse. He did not trust the council with him in their hands, though. He didn’t know them and they didn’t know him. He wasn’t a fragile child, but Edward couldn’t fight what he felt. He and Al had gone through so much together that the mere thought of allowing him to enter the lion’s den encouraged him to go up there and protect him. However, he couldn’t do such a thing. He couldn’t leave his seat. He had to trust his commanding officers who knew what they were doing. He dared look around and found Winry’s face among the crowd. It was a good thing she had a front row seat else he’d have difficulty maintaining eye contact with her. They weren’t allowed to exchange words, not even mouth anything to each other or else their behavior would be seen as suspicious. She blinked at him and gave him a nod of recognition, the only gestures she could offer him for comfort. It was all he needed to keep his sanity.

They turned back to look at Al, who was taking an oath to agree to say nothing but the truth. There was no sign of uneasiness in Al’s expression, just a boy who was determined to help make things right. In order to correct them, though, they had to confess their faults first. Everything always came at a price, didn’t it? This wasn’t just alchemy’s law of equivalent exchange. It was the law of the world. Nobody, not even Dante, could convince him otherwise.

“You have a story to tell, young man. What is this about being turned into a Philosopher’s Stone?” General Grumman had taken over for General Hakuro, seeing as how the other had been driven by emotion rather than staying objective. General Mustang had mentioned that Grumman supported them, seeing as how the younger commanding officer had worked under him in the past and they had respect and trust in one another. It wasn’t that he blindly believed Mustang, but rather he wasn’t a biased person to conduct a trial.

“Colonel Archer ordered the Crimson Alchemist to cause destruction in Liore. While there, we ran into each other and Scar, and Kimblee used my body to create a bomb,” Al began. “Scar saved my life by using my body to turn me into the Stone.”

“Your body?” General Grumman looked like an intelligent man, but Edward couldn’t blame him if he was confused by Al’s choice of words.

“Yes, you see… My body was a suit of arm for a few years, with my soul attached to it.”

The older commanding officer stroked his chin in thought. “We will put a tab on this issue for a later time. I don’t want to change the subject, so I hope you understand.”

Edward was frozen in place. He had never thought about ever confessing about the taboo he and Al committed. He had imagined he would either be dead or far away before that happened. Both instances had occurred more than once, yet here he was in front of a court and his biggest secret was moments away from being out.

“What happened to the Philosopher’s Stone? Clearly, your body is not a suit of armor, at least not anymore.”

“Well, in order for me to talk about that, I first need to explain how I became a suit of armor. I hope you understand.” This was the plan that Ed, Roy, and the others had come up with and Al was sticking with it. Ed knew how brave Al was, but he sometimes forgot he could be daring, even more so than him. To talk to an elder—a commanding officer—the way he did, to use his words against him, was something Ed hadn’t seen, at least not in a long time.

“Proceed then.”

“If I may, General Grumman. I believe both Edward and Alphonse should speak of this matter,” Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong interjected.

“Then bring him to the stand, too.”

“We cannot have two subjects speaking at the same stand!” General Hakuro cut in.

“Quiet, General. We want to solve this as quickly as possible. Let them speak.” This wasn’t a request, no matter how level-headed General Grumman spoke to the rowdier officer. This was an order and he outranked the younger General.

Edward reached the stand, going through the same ordeal as Al to swear to tell the truth, and mentally prepared himself. When prompted to continue, he took a deep breath before beginning.

“Alphonse and I performed human transmutation when we were kids.”

Either Ed was condemning his brother and himself for life or he would be saving them. Still, he continued, recounting the night he and Al tried to resurrect their mother, how he bonded Al’s soul to the suit of armor, and their search for the Philosopher’s Stone in order to restore their bodies. Time seemed to drag on as he and Al took turns speaking, but the more they confessed, the lighter Ed seemed to feel. It had weighed on him for years, even after it happened, even after he found out Al did get his body back, but he had to admit it still haunted him. He still felt guilty despite doing his best to move on. Perhaps…it was a blessing in disguise, but who knew? They kept their story as brief as possible, only talking about what needed to be said. The homunculi, Fürher King Bradley, Dante, and Scar were discussed, which brought them back to their initial topic: Al becoming the Philosopher’s Stone. It was convoluted and they spoke as clearly as possible, but Ed could tell this all confused the council. Nonetheless, he and Al needed to say everything, including Al’s kidnapping by the homunculi, Edward’s death, Al using himself and the Stone to resurrect him, and finally Ed using himself to revive Al.

“When I woke up, I was a ten-year-old boy with no recollection of the four years my brother and I spent searching for the Stone. A girl named Rose took me home and explained what Edward did for me. This is why there is no Stone and why I am no longer a suit of armor.” Through his peripheral vision, Edward saw how Al’s composure hadn’t faltered. His face was lightly flushed from the heat of the room, and a bit of sweat had collected on his forehead, but he wasn’t intimidated by the scrutinizing eyes that looked at them.

“And you, FullMetal?” Grumman asked.

“I ended up on the other side of the gate. If I disappeared, it wasn’t by choice. There was no way I could return since the parallel world I was dragged into did not use alchemy.”

“Is there anyone that can attest to this? I certainly believe you, but I am not familiar with alchemy. Plus…there are more people you need to convince.” General Grumman gestured to the rest of the council. If this man was genuinely saying that, Ed wondered how he had reached his rank with his easy way to trust others. Or maybe he was just messing with them and he missed his sarcasm.

“There is, and she is present with us today,” Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong answered.

“What about witnesses for the rest of the events? Surely, more than one person was there?”

“Multiple witnesses are present to confirm what the Elric brothers have discussed. We can request their presence in the stand as you wish.”

Rose was called to testify. Being the only one who had been there through the ordeal, and given the fact she was not a relative of the Elrics, her word was valid. “Edward helped my people escape through an underground tunnel. It’s because of him that so many people made it out of Liore alive. We would have all been killed by the military had he not been there. It wasn’t possible that he would create the Stone as he was far from Liore when it happened.”

“This was after the military took advantage of the civil war that broke out in the city, correct?” Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong asked.

“Yes… nobody cared to help us then. It was as if we weren’t part of the country anymore with all the cruelty and fighting.” Rose tried her best to keep herself composed. Ed saw her lip quiver, but she held it together. She had become a stronger woman and it showed in those tense moments.

“What about these sacrifices that the two brothers made for each other? Were you present?”

Rose nodded. “Dante used my son multiple times to open the gate. He still has scars around his stomach from where she carved a transmutation circle on his skin.”

“We’ll have to see those scars, then,” General Hakuro said, never giving up on a chance to try and trump Ed. However, he and the rest of the room were silenced when Rose’s son was escorted to the front of the room and raised his shirt to show that there were, in fact, scars in the shape of an outline for a transmutation circle along the sensitive dark skin of his torso. They were faint, but they were there. Edward felt sick by the sight, dizzy at the fact alchemy could be used in malicious ways. Despite having no relation to the child, he felt indignation for him, wanting for him to be protected from the ruthless stares from the senior staff.

“After Edward performed his last transmutation, Alphonse was in his place and I took him to the surface, along with one of the homunculi who had been incapacitated. Everything that those boys said was true. Take my testimony as proof.” Even through Rose’s soft voice, Ed could hear the stern tone as she pleaded for the council to think reasonably.

As for the desertion and the knowledge that Alphonse had become the Stone, General Mustang, his team, Winry, Sheska, Ross, and Brosh spoke of the incident, all having the same version of the story and coinciding with what the boys had said. Sig talked about the homunculi, including the late Fürher Bradley; and Russel Tringham talked about his meeting with Ed at the place above the underground city in Central, presenting the excerpt from his father’s journal he and Fletcher had shown Ed before he ventured into the abandoned city to confront Dante. Slowly, the pieces were coming together and the council was growing more and more satisfied with the proofs presented, but the senior staff was still skeptical, though Ed thought they must have been unsure of what to do with the information.

“I think we have enough to work with to have a verdict,” General Grumman began after the group of men took a moment for discussion.

“However, it does not outweigh or excuse the fact that you two committed human transmutation, something that is illegal and a taboo.” It was apparent that Hakuro would not tire until he saw Ed punished. He wondered if he did this all out of pettiness for tarnishing his precious name.

“With all due respect, sir, their transmutation hurt no one but themselves. They have already lost so much and have gone through hell. That should have been enough punishment for their transgression! Why punish them for something that clearly does not affect you?” Armstrong had one of the strongest voices Edward had ever heard and he was getting the chance to see him use it with all its glory and power. He was surprised the Lieutenant Colonel wasn’t boasting about the fact the strong voice had been passed down the Armstrong family for generations….

“Because as definition of ‘illegal’ states, it is against the law,” Hakuro answered.

“Then, I challenge the members of the senior staff to step forward if you are free of any action that would potentially get your court martialed,” Armstrong countered. “If you are so bold as to do so, then you may have the right to judge these two boys.”

To Ed’s astonishment, he saw no one take a step. The senior staff as well as the council remained seated, perhaps contemplating what Armstrong had said, or perhaps mulling over the fact he was right.

“Our actions are independent of theirs, Lieutenant Colonel. What we have done is not the subject matter of this court. If we leave this unpunished, then we would have to do so for anyone else who commits the taboo,” Hakuro reasoned. “This is punishable by death or a lifelong prison sentence.”

“It would be wasteful to eliminate them. Have you considered what Edward has done for the military in the past? What his skills have allowed him to do for the military? Forget the desertion. Human transmutation allowed him to become a gifted alchemist. He and his brother saved your life, something military staff wasn’t able to do. It would be to our benefit if we kept him and his brother alive. They would serve a better purpose if they weren’t locked up in a cell, too.” There was a sudden shift in the room when Armstrong went off on his speech.

“What are you suggesting?” General Grumman asked.

“We would like to bargain with you.”

The muttering seemed to come back in the room, or maybe it had been there all this time and Edward wasn’t paying attention. He had been too engrossed in the situation to even pay attention to his surroundings. If he spaced out, he would have missed his cue. He stood, locking eyes with the General that had made it his mission to see him punished. He was the true General Bastard.

“Our deal is this: In exchange for prison time, my brother and I would enlist as soldiers and the military can use us however you see fit. We will follow your orders. This country has more than enough problems that need fixing. We can help resolve them faster. Do with us what you wish.” A bead of sweat slid down Ed’s face, waiting for someone, anyone, to respond to his proposal.

General Hakuro’s tone was cutting. “Give us a reason to allow an opportunity for sinners to serve our military when they've committed a taboo shamed by their own science.”

Ed and Al looked at one another and said in unison, “Shou Tucker.” Just mentioning his name made Edward shiver and he was sure Al reacted the same way.

“What about him? He’s dead,” Hakuro scoffed.

Punching this man would have been easier than simply talking to him and it irked Edward that he had to defend ever single thing he said just so he could have him spew more nonsense out of his mouth. “Supposedly, he was executed after he turned his daughter into a chimera. However, he worked for the military, under General Basque Grand, to continue the creation of chimeras and other monsters. Explain to me how you spared him and even let him continue more research after doing something so grotesque, yet you won't spare us, who have loyally served the military?”

“Also, our taboo hurt no one except for my brother and me. It rebound on us only. You _have_ spared sinners and they used live humans. You're not only being a hypocrite, but you are also using subjective judgement to evaluate our mistake.” It was impressive to Ed how Alphonse, of all people, wasn’t taking any bullshit and was actually calling out Hakuro. He could be so patient and gentle, but he became a different person when under a lot of stress, which was something Ed really liked. He could not only kick a person’s ass physically, but verbally as well.

Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong cleared his throat to speak. “These boys are skilled in alchemy and hand-to-hand combat. They can research as well as hunt things and people down. They would better serve the military alive than dead. Use them to your liking.”

“You know, they did stop that attack we had all those years ago with those weird machines. Not to mention that we do need some help with the recent terrorist attacks we've had going on in the country. And these two have experience with fighting people. They could be of great help with resolving the issue, General,” Roy added, a smirk gracing his features. Ed’s stomach churned from disgust. Here he went again, wanting to make himself look good by taking advantage of other people’s unfortunate situations.

“I think we can use soldiers like them. We can set up a contract. No deserting this time. No human transmutation. Work only for the state.” General Grumman nodded as he thought about possibilities.

General Haruko scoffed. “How do we know they aren't these types of homunculi creatures?”

“If we were, we wouldn't be here. It doesn't make sense to come back,” Ed answered matter-of-factly. “Besides, homunculi need to feed on red stones to survive. We wouldn’t even have a shape to begin with.”

“We also have our memories intact whereas they didn't, unless they were forced to remember,” Al explained.

“But you mentioned you lost your memories after your last transmutation. Who is to say that Ms. Thomas didn't feed you red stones?” Hakuro asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

“That makes no sense! I lost my memories of the four years I traveled with my brother, not the memories from my entire life!” Watching the way Al became angry to argue reminded Ed of himself, even if it was a tamer way of addressing the issue. He had to keep in mind that Al wasn’t a child and could argue on his own, but it still didn’t appease Ed. He couldn’t let Hakuro treat them like this.

“Maybe so, but that doesn’t explain how you two are alive, if what you are saying is true,” Hakuro countered. “Those monsters had the ability to cheat death, and you two are alive even after being killed. If we shot you right now, who is to say you wouldn’t survive?

Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong and General Mustang came into Ed’s line of sight, standing in front of Al and him as a way to shield them.

“What you said can be taken as a threat, General. I suggest you watch your words if you don’t want to be the next person to be court-martialed,” Armstrong suggested, his tone stern, a warning for the General.

“That's enough, General. We have no evidence for your assumptions. The testimonies we have are sufficient proof. Let the council decide now,” General Grumman spoke with a tinge of annoyance lacing his voice before he turned his attention to the pair of exasperated brothers that waited as patiently as they could for the procession to end. “If these two are skilled enough to perform a human transmutation as children, then I think they are more than qualified to be soldiers for the military. They are useless if they're executed, but alive, they could help us a great deal. Can you fight, Alphonse?”

Al looked a bit shocked by the question. “Yes, sir. I've trained extensively in hand-to-hand combat as well as alchemy.”

“How many people can you take on at once?”

“A good handful,” Al answered.

General Grumman stroked his beard, and if Ed didn’t know any better, then he would have assumed he was coming up with his own way to exploit their talents. He had to trust this man for now, though. “I would like to see what you can do for us. Has the council decided?”

The head of the council nodded and came forward. “Our verdict is to require both brothers to enlist as soldiers and serve the military in place of a life sentence in prison or death. Edward is to remain a state alchemist and respond to the line of duty if the country would go to war or face a national emergency.”

Edward wasn't thrilled with the outcome, but it was better than the alternatives. “I have a condition. If we are going to be your slaves, then we must be allowed leave time to visit our family.”

Grumman considered this. “That sounds reasonable to me. Do keep in mind that training and missions take time and you must have your assignment finished before you two can take a break.”

“That’s fair. My automail requires maintenance, though, so I must visit my mechanic in order to keep it in tip-top shape. It doesn’t last forever, you know?” Ed reminded, holding up his metal arm for emphasis.

“If I may request something as well, sir?” Al said, his polite voice a stark contrast from the tone he used moments prior to argue. “I ask to be my brother's assistant or bodyguard, whichever works for our assignment.”

“Is your brother not capable of protecting himself?” General Hakuro asked, rolling his eyes.

"I don't doubt my brother's ability to hold his own, sir. However, with all due respect, I doubt any of your soldiers can put up with him for more than five minutes. He can be a handful; I'm saving you the headache,” Al explained.

A stinging feeling crept through Ed’s body as he heard Al say those words. “Hey!” he exclaimed, feeling hurt at the thought of being a bothersome older brother to be around for Al. There was no point in arguing with him at that moment, though. They had other things to worry about.

“I don't see why not,” General Grumman shrugged. “I think it would be interesting to have you two here. Do you plan to take the state alchemist exam?”

“If given the opportunity, then yes,” Al nodded.

General Grumman turned his attention to Roy. “They’ll be under your command, General.”

“That was actually going to be my condition for this deal, sir,” Roy grinned, probably feeling triumphant that this could turn out in his favor.

“Well, I’m glad I beat you to it.”

General Hakuro was not as satisfied as the rest with the decision. “So that’s it, then? We are really going to allow these criminals into our military?”

Lieutenant Colonel Armstrong glared at the objecting commanding officer. “Don’t act like the military isn’t full of war criminals who have done worse, General. Or have you forgotten the insurrection in Liore, which was under _your_ command?”

The General became quiet for a moment, having been bested in the debate. “Even so, the military academy doesn’t start taking in recruits until the summer time. What will these two do until then?”

“We’ll put them to work,” Armstrong answered. “Edward is already a state alchemist, after all. And the training for soldiers only takes around a year. They’ll be out before you know it. You’re worrying about an issue that isn’t your concern, General. Let those in charge handle it.”

The head of the council spoke once again. “The case is concluded with the deal as a verdict. We will create a contract that will be signed at the end of the day by all parties involved, holding accountable the Elric brothers for insubordination, if it were to occur, as well as desertion, breaking the laws of the state and alchemy, and failing to fulfill their duties. The Elric brothers will be allowed leave time and Alphonse will serve as Edward’s assistant. General Roy Mustang will be responsible for overseeing their progress and giving them their assignments. The State will respect the arrangement and allow for the conditions to take effect once Edward and Alphonse have completed their military training. Any changes to the contract will be discussed and will either be rejected or will be held to have the document amended. Court adjourned.”

General Grumman walked towards the brothers so as to speak to them privately. “I want to believe that you two will serve as a sort of saving grace for the country. Terrorists are getting creative.” He side-glanced Hakuro then. “Show these people you are more than what we bargained for. Prove them wrong,” he added before winking at them and walking away. 

“Yes, sir,” the brothers said in unison.

It was as if a huge weight had been taken off of Ed’s shoulders. Obviously, the position his brother and him were in was not the greatest, but they had been spared the jail time. They had actually managed to come up with a better alternative instead of accepting their fate. Ed wasn’t doing it for himself as much as he was doing this for Al. He was too you…too gentle for prison and Ed would have never forgiven himself if he saw him step foot in a cell. Their human transmutation had also been excused… He wasn’t sure how to feel about it, but for the time being he could only go with what Roy advised him back in the conference room. He just had to cooperate and make things the least difficult as possible. It had been tough for Ed because every so often he wanted to jump from his place to land one on General Hakuro’s face and shut him up. That man was infuriating.

The official document took the afternoon to create, so at least the council had started to fulfill their promises. Ed could only hope that this deal would hold up for decades after that official body had all hit the bucket. He and Al stepped inside Roy’s office and noticed how spacious and quiet it was without his subordinates present. None of them had interrupted their meetings, not even Major Hawkeye and that concerned Ed for some reason. He wasn’t used to there being enough silence for him to ponder on these things.

Roy took the document out of its neat manila packet. “I just want to reiterate that this deal will be for the rest of your lives,” he said. “You may have to get your hands dirty, follow unreasonable orders, and even kill people. Not to mention going through traumatic events like war. I want for the two of you to be aware of these possibilities.”

“It’s not like we’ve never dealt with those things before,” Ed mutters, his voice low yet collected. “We’re conscious of what we have decided. We’d rather have conditional freedom that have it stripped away from us.”

“At least the state will hold up their end of the bargain,” Al added. “Or should we doubt them, sir?”

“There has always been corruption in the military, but it’s been settling down in recent years. Watch your backs with General Hakuro. He definitely doesn’t like you,” Roy stated. “For now, we have to get things sorted out here. You’ll be working with the division in charge of homeland security and defense as well as working under my command.”

“How bad are these terrorist attacks, General?” Ed was more curious than cautious at this point.

“We’ve had a handful so far that haven’t escalated to large threats, but we can never be too careful. I predict they’ll be getting worse with due time,” Roy explained. “Anyway, I can’t have you waddling around with your uneven automail. Go get that fixed and report back as soon as that’s done.”

“I thought we were supposed to stay until things got sorted out,” Al said.

“Government officials will take care of that. There isn’t much you can do for the time being. Might as well take advantage and get an upgrade,” Roy suggested. “Besides, I think there’s a house waiting for you two back in Resembool. Better go visit before you’re sent off to the academy.” A small smile curved his lips, almost as if he’d known that the boys wanted to hear those words.

Ed let out a chuckle. “Why are you being so generous with us, General? I would have imagined you wanted us out of your hair.”

“Don’t get it twisted, Ed; you were my constant headache back in the day,” Roy’s face scrunched up in frustration before letting out a sigh. Ed could relate to the part about having a constant headache, which had been present for him for the past few days. “However, I didn’t find the court martial reasonable. You, of all people, know how I feel about those types of things.”

“Reach a position where you wouldn’t have to follow unreasonable orders,” Al repeated Roy’s words like a sort of mantra.

“You got it, kid.”

Ed and Al looked at one another before facing Roy once again, giving him a bow.

“What’s this?” Roy wasn’t sure if they were just teasing him. He could never be entirely sure with Ed, but if Al was giving him this gesture of respect, then it must have been serious.

“Thank you,” the brothers said.

Roy ran a hand through his hair and puffed out a breath, meeting the boys’ eyes after they straightened up. “Don’t mention it. Now sign the contract and go home. Don’t keep Winry waiting anymore.”

“Right,” Ed smiled.

Al neatly wrote his signature on the elegantly crafted contract before handing the pen to Ed. He read over the paper one last time and signed, noting how different his writing was from Al’s. It would be interesting to see what they both could do, even if this wasn’t what Ed wanted for Al. He would have taken the bargain on his own, but he knew Al wouldn’t have let him go in by himself. How much more would they have to give up in order to be rid of their sins?

___

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a ride to write. I really hope you guys enjoyed this because it took me weeks to put it all together. This is almost 9k words, probably the longest chapter I’ve ever written (and I’ve written some pretty long pieces)! I noticed that in the fics I’ve read over the years, I’ve never seen anyone bring up the fact that Ed was a deserter…and that would have gotten him court-martialed. This story idea had a completely different outline, but I scrapped it for something else and this was the result. Why are these two suffering more, you ask? I want to see how they handle this journey. In my previous ideas, I hadn’t paid much attention to the brothers’ relationship, but in this final version their bond is central to the plot. I’ve learned so much after re-watching both series several times over the past few months that I have come to appreciate Ed and Al as brothers and as characters, so I couldn’t not include an issue that pertained to them as the main conflict. I also hope the EdWin isn’t forced here. I also also hope that the beginning of this chapter had a smooth transition from past to present. I don’t have a clue about court martials, military academy, or anything related to these things, but I did my best to research. Arakawa-sensei didn’t give us a rubric for these situations, so I’m making it my own and using my creativity. Please let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> Around 10 years ago, I had 2 ideas that now seem ridiculous and I didn’t treat the characters in a proper way, especially Winry. I had her go through depression after Ed and Al left, in a constant state of sadness because she couldn’t get over loving Ed who was no longer in Amestris. But after going through depression myself, getting back in the fandom, and realizing how strong Winry really is, I decided to scrap those 2 ideas and came up with something that I hope does the characters justice, and hopefully, I keep them in character. I also hope my interpretation of Winry has improved, or at least sounds alright, as well as my writing! I’m also incorporating more elements from 03 than I did in my initial ideas. Hopefully, I am able to add on to this because it’s been so long…and I miss EdWin and this will definitely turn into EdWin, at some point. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
